Plankton's Class of Evil
by wildchild21
Summary: Plankton converts the Chum Bucket into a school to gain more profits.
1. Chapter 1

(Story starts at the Chum Bucket)

Plankton: Look at this, Karen. Profits have been going down since the Chum Bucket opened. Why won't I get any customers?

Karen: Probably because your food is tastes more horrible than your ego.

Plankton (sarcasticaly): Thank you for the "pep talk", computer wife. But this is serious. I fear that if I don't get any customers by the end of the year, let's see, carry the 1, (mumbling) I'l be forced to shut down and wait till I die without my integrity or dignity.

(Plankton falls on a flyer)

Plankton: Ouch! What the heck is this? "Pursue your lifelong ambitions. Sign up for Adult Education Classes. Maximum wage." OF COURSE, THIS IS THE ANSWER.

Karen: You're going to enrol in adult education classes and get paid for doing so?

Plankton: No! This flyer just gave me an idea. I have decided to convert the Chum Bucket into a school. A school of... EVILLLLL! (evil laugh)

French Narrator: 4 weeks later

Plankton: Step right up, evil doers. Come sign up for classes at The Chum Bucket School of... EVILLLLL!. Tuition is $999.99 (plus TAX). You there, Sir. Would you like to enrol in my school of... EVILLLLL?

Passer-by: Hmmm. School of evil, eh? Do I get any health benefits?

Plankton: Neptune, no.

(Passer-by moans and walks away.)

Plankton: Hey, sir. Care to enrol here?

Passer-by 2: But I'm the happiest person in all of Bikini Bottom. I love to bring sunshine, happiness, love, togetherne-

Plankton: Shut up, shut up, shut up! You're reminding me of an idiot I know.

(Passer-by 2 leaves)

Plankton: This is hopeless, how am I ever gonna get new students into my school of... EVILLLLL?

Teacher: OK, kids. You all wait right here while I go spend all my life savings at the Krusty Krab.

Plankton: Of course. The kids. Hey, kids. Over here. How would you all like to come to my school of... EVILLLLL!

Fat kid: Will we get candy?

(Plankton pauses)

Plankton: Sure.

(The kids ran towards Plankton, inadvertently squishing him)

Plankton: Ouch! Not the face!

(Plankton gets up)

Plankton: Finally. I now have students who will learn how to become more... EVILLLLL! (evil laugh)


	2. Chapter 2

Plankton: Welcome, new students. My name is Professor Plankton, and I will be your mentor. Now, I'm going to teach you how to become... EVILLLLLL! (Thunderstorm sound effects)

Girl: Excuse me, Professor Plankton. You mean you're teaching us how to become evil.

Plankton: Yes, that's the point of the class.

Girl: But isn't it kinda wrong?

Plankton: Oh, I think we have a back-sassing goody two-shoes in the class. Please, young lady, What is your name?

Girl: Belle

Plankton: Did you all hear that? This is Belle, the back-sassing goody two-shoes, who is going to get detention if she doesn't do what I say in my class! Understand?

Belle (nervously): Yes, Professor Plankton.

Plankton: Good, now moving on. We are going to learn how to act like bullies. Who would like to demonstrate? How about you. Yes, you. The big muscular kid, come over here. What's your name?

Big Muscular Kid: Bruce

Plankton: Alright, Bruce. Will you demonstrate the class of your aggressive behavior towards an innocent soul.

(Bruce grabs Plankton)

Plankton: Wait, wait, not me-

(Bruce assaults Plankton)

Plankton (struggling): And... that's... how you become a bully.

(Plankton faints)

Plankton: Let's move to our next lesson. Destroying public property.

Belle: Do we have to do that, sir?

Plankton: Yes. You wanna pass this class, do ya?

Belle: Yes, sir, Professor Plankton, sir, but-

Plankton: Onto the lesson. Who will come forward to volunteer?

Twins: We will!

Plankton: Excellent. Will you two gladly and violently demolish property to the cla-

(The twins whip out weapons and destroys the classroom before Plankton interrupts them)

Plankton: NO! NO! NO! Not my classroom, you fools. I meant anywhere in the town of Bikini Bottom.

Twins: Field Trip!

(Plankton and his class are at the town)

Plankton: Alright, class. Destroy everything you see.

Belle: I don't know, Professor. I'm starting to have douubs about-

Plankton: Less talking, more wrecking.

(The class uses weapons and destroy buildings all over Bikini Bottom)

Policeman: What a devastating site.


	3. Chapter 3

Plankton: Alright, students. This is the third and final lesson, theft. Once you pass this, you will all graduate and become certified evildoers. (evil laugh) Here's what you will be stealing... the krabby patty secrect formula, located at the krusty krab. You will all have to use everything I taught you to complete this mission.

Twin 1: And then we will get candy?

Plankton: (sigh) Yes, you will get candy, too.

(The children cheer, except for Belle)

Belle: But Professor, I don't wanna steal.

Plankton: But that is exactly the whole point of the class of... EVILLLL! (thunderstorm sound effects) Now I ask you one last time, do you wanna pass?

Belle: Yes, sir.

Plankton: Then I strongly suggest you learn to be evil, act evil and become EVILLL! Now, my protegés. Off to the Krusty Krab!

(At the Krusty Krab, customers hear rumbling. The door is smashed into pieces)

Plankton: Class of Evil, ATTACK!

(The children destroy everything in the Krusty Krab using chainsaws, torches, axes and jackhammers. Bruce grabs Squidward by the neck and assaults him. Spongebob comes out and is shocked the see the destructive scene. He then rushes to Mr. Krabs' office)

Spongebob: MR. KRABS! MR. KRABS! MR. KRABS! There's a bunch of destructive kids going on a rampage out there.

(The door gets destroyed by Bruce and Plankton enters)

Plankton: Well, well, well, if it isn't Krabs. Hand over the formula.

Mr. Krabs: Or else what.

Plankton: Or else we're gonna have a big problem.

(Bruce punches his fist, while the other kids have weapons ready.)

Mr. Krabs: It's in me safe!

Plankton: Bruce, after you.

(Bruce punches the safe)

Plankton: YES! FINALLY! The krabby patty secret formula is mine, all thanks to my class of... EVILLLL! (thunderstorm sound effects, followed by evil laughing by Plankton and his class)

Belle: Hold it right there, you no-good meanie. While the class was wrecking havoc, I snook out of the Krusty Krab and went right to the police and told them about your nefarious plan.

(The police arrive)

Plankton: What?! Belle! That's... That's... Genius of you. I can't believe you turned your back on me like that. Now that is pure evil. I knew it all along. You deserve to graduate, Belle. You're now officially a certified evildoer.

Twin 2: Hey, Pro. What about us?

Plankton: You all fail, since you let Belle snitch to the cops and gettings us all caught red-handed.

(The cops handcuff Plankton and escort him out of the Krusty Krab)

Plankton: See you at the graduation ceremony, Belle.

Belle: Wow, I've passed.

(Belle leaves Mr. Krabs' office skipping in joy.)

Mr. Krabs: You know something, boyo. Plankton may be a villain, but the little girl became an even bigger villain to him. I guess everybody wins.

Bruce: So, what do we do now?

Mr. Krabs: Hmm, how would you kids all like to have summer jobs here, with minimum wage and 24/7 working days.

Twin 1: Well, we do need the money to repair our weapons

Spongebob: And you can assist Squidward at the cash register, big muscular kid

Bruce: OK

(Bruce walks to the cash register. He throws Squidward through a window and puts on a krusty krab hat)

Bruce: You are gonna let me take your order, or else...

(Bruce punches his fist to the customer)


End file.
